A Homcoming To Remember
by Helen4
Summary: Twenty Years After they left Roswell and they go back with some surprises. Pleasa reveiw
1. What Happen After They Left

Into the Night, Back to the Light A Homecoming to Remember  
  
I do not Own Roswell or any of the characters in they show I just write about them  
  
Summery Twenty years later and they still wait for the day that their children will come back to Roswell. They never got to say good bye, to them all. They left into the night not to be heard form again. Liz sent her journal for her Father and mother and Amy DeLuca, but that was the last thing they ever got for the Six Teen s that left.  
  
It was five years until that military group gave up any hope that they Teens would return. Everybody was questioned about their disappearance. No one ever talked. Jeff and Nancy Parker along with Amy Deluca, Jim Valenti and Diane and Phillip Evans were all in a state of shock when they left. The Evans was the only ones who were tested, to see if their DNA was different. Everyone else was let go because their "kids" were normal. Amy and Jim Got close and decided to get married. They needed each other.  
Please Keep Reading 


	2. Background Information

Background Information  
  
Liz and Max Evans have two children Alexis age 10 Jeffery age 13 Maria and Michael Guerin have one child Cassandra age 14 Kyle married a Girl named Tracy. He settled down with her in Virginia, but Tracy died while giving birth to their son. After her death Kyle rejoined his friends (or what they call each other Family) His son is Jim age 15 And as for Isabel when she left her husband Jesse she was four weeks pregnant and did not know until they where a month gone. She had a little girl named Jessica age 20  
  
They all used to live from place to place not staying anywhere to long, using different last names and keeping their first ones. It took them about ten years to finally settle down in a remote area in Florida. They decided that they needed to decide on a last name because they could not keep the ones they had, so they decided to keep Kyle's last name Valenti since his father had helped them out all the time. They all live about a house apart from each other Kyle and Isabel live in the same house but remain good friends. Know that they live in one place the men set up a detective agency. To Find What You Need, That was there motto. The Call the place Valenti's Six. Isabel and Liz went to college. Liz went for teaching, she know teaches at the local High School. Isabel went for Interior design; she has her own business in the town. As for Maria she manages the Families business. Max, Michael and Kyle all do the ground work for the Valenti's Six, because they all have their Alien powers, and yes Kyle got his a year after they left. He can blow up thing and make them look like new. (I know they sound sort of like Tess's powers, but their not) The Kids have powers but they only can communicate telepathically with each other. That is their only power. Even Kyle's son has that power b/c of Kyle's change. The group has developed that power two even Maria b/c is the group is so close net. 


	3. The Now

Present  
  
Liz stood looking at her husband and children doing their work at the kitchen table. She realized that today was the twenty year anniversary of the day that they left Roswell New Mexico. She looked at Max and said do you realize what today is, honey? Max knew what the day was and told his wife of twenty years yeah I do. Do you think that it would be safe if I called my parents Max? Let's get the group together and decide what to do.  
  
Roswell  
  
Jeff and Nancy Parker sat in their diner with their good friends Jim and Amy Valenti and Diane and Phillip Evans discussing the same thing they do every year at this time Their Children. They all knew about the "Alien" thing. Jim sat there and remembered the night when he watched as they dive over the Arizona /New Mexico border; it brought tears to his eyes. His wife Amy shook him and asked if he was alright? He told her and everyone that he was remembering the last time he saw the six teens. Everyone said that seeing their kids get up and walk right out of graduation ceremony was hard for them too. Jim sat there and said NO! Not at the ceremony but when I watched them dive off over the state line. Then he realized what he just said. He never told anyone about that night not even his wife. Every on just looked at him in shock. Diane screamed you saw the after the ceremony? Why didn't you tell us? The rest of them just asked where did they go and do you know where there are know. Jim stood their and told the group that he made sure that they got out of Roswell safe that's all. If he knew where they were he would have told them. Diane and Phillip realized that the sheriff new the secret way before they did, and every one else. They new this but they just never quit put it together. Jim new what every one was thinking, he told them yes I new about the kids leaving before they left town, we disused it the night before graduation. 


	4. The Phone Call

The group looked at Jim and asked him in the twenty years that the kids have been gone have they contacted him? He said yes, after a couple of months the let me know that they were alright and safe.  
  
Florida  
  
All families sat in Max and Liz's living room and disused going back to Roswell. Jessica asked if her father still lived there and they told her they did not no. she looked disappointed but then she always thought that she probably would never meet her father or her grand parents. All the kids well at least the ones that were old enough thought the same about meeting their grandparents. When Jeff said that he would never get to meet his grand parents to the group, they asked why he thought that. He told them b/c they lived in Roswell and everyone never wanted to go back. Michael told max that they should call Kyle's father and see if it was safe, or at least to see if their parents were still alive. Every one wanted to go back and see their parents, but they had to be sure it was safe first. So Kyle did the third hardest thing in his live he picked up the phone and dialed his father's house but no one answered so he called the Crashdown. When the waitress picked up the phone she said, "The Crachdown how may I help you?" Kyle put the phone on the loud speaker so everyone could hear and he asked for if Jim Valenti was their and the waitress said yes who was calling and Kyle said his son.  
  
The waitress went over to the table and said excuse me but Jim you have a phone call. Jim said take a message he was busy. The waitress said Jim he said he was your son. Everyone looked at her as Jim ran to the phone. Hello, Hello Kyle are you their? Yeah Dad I'm hear Kyle said. 


	5. coversation

I do not own Roswell I just Use the characters for my stories If you get the chance Please review my story, it's my first one. Thank you  
  
Kyle said, "Yeah Dad it's me." Jim just stood their almost crying b/c he was so happy that his son was alive and sounded good. Amy and the rest of the group were standing around Jim and were telling him to ask Kyle if the others were their too? Jeff asked Jim if he could put the phone on speaker. Max heard Jeff and told Jim that he needed to ask him something first. Jim looked right at Phillip and Diane and said Yeah Max what is the question. Diane Started crying, she was so happy that Max was alive. She asked Jim if Isabel was there to. Jim nodded and then Max asked his question. Jim is it safe for us, as a group to come back to Roswell for a visit. Jim told him that in fact it was safe for everyone to return, the FBI and the Air Force have not been back in Roswell for at least Fifteen years or more. Jim told Max that he was going to put the phone on speaker know so that everyone can hear each other.  
Florida (Jessica)  
  
Before the Kyle dialed the phone Jessica asked everyone if they found out that her father Jesse was still in Roswell and was around the phone she would really like to talk to him since she has never met him before she would like to hear his voice at least once in her life. Kyle told her that she needed to go in the family room in the basement with the other children. She protested and after about ten minutes Michael whispered that he would fill her in about what happen later. Jessica went to the basement where the other children were. She asked them to be quite so she could put the phone on speaker. She wanted to hear what their parents were saying and who they were going to talk to. So if you need to talk telepathically so no one would hear them.  
  
Roswell  
  
As soon as the phone was put on speaker phone everyone started to shout their child or children's name. Max spoke up and told everyone that they would sound off by name. Max and Liz went first. Diane and Nancy told them both that they missed them very much and wanted to know if they were happy and safe. Jeff and Phillip both said their hello's and gave their love to the kids.  
  
Alexis and Jeffery's Thoughts  
  
Alexis and Jeffery both were so happy to hear their grandparent's voices; they were talking telepathically to each other and said that they hoped that they would be able to meet them very soon. Jeff tried to figure out why the adults had not been in contact with their parents in so long. He also wondered if the grandparents new that they were different, Like alien different.  
  
Phone Conversation  
  
Next it was Maria and Michael's turn to say hello to Amy. Amy was so happy to hear Maria's voice. She told Michael that she missed and loved him for taking care of her little girl. Just as Isabel said hello to her parents Jesse walked in the diner with his new wife Rebecca and his new born child Jesse Jr... Jesse asked the waitress what all the commotion was and she told him that the sheriff's son and everyone else's kid were on the phone. Jesse had told Rebecca all about Isabel. Rebecca new that he would always love Isabel, but she broke his heart and he could never forgive her for what she had done to him. Jesse ran over to the phone and asked Diane if he could talk to Isabel. She told him she was on the speaker phone right now. Isabel asked what all the commotion was about and then she heard Jesse's voice and she froze. She quickly asked Diane to let her talk to him. 


	6. Jessica's Thoughts

Jessica's thoughts  
When she heard her father's voice she just sat there with a dumb founded look on her face. She didn't know what to think. For about twenty years Kyle has been like a father to her and knows her biological father was right there on the phone. From the way her mother sounded she hadn't told him about her at all. And from the way all her grandparents were talking they don't even know about Alexis and Jeffery, Cassandra and Jim. They didn't know they even existed. She wanted so badly to say Father I'm here do you hear me, but then she stopped her self before any one heard her.  
  
Jesse and Isabel's conversation  
  
Jesse said Isabel are your there, it's me Jesse. She heard him it took her a second to respond. "Yeah I'm hear, how are you and how's the family?" Isabel asked. Jesse said, "Good, wait, what, how did you know?" Well it's been twenty years, I never expected you to wait all that time for me. I knew that you would eventually more on with your live after the way I hurt you by leaving. In a way you always new that night we left it was the lat time you were ever going to see me, and that I would never return to Roswell, but Jesse I have something to tell you." Isabel said. Jesse asked her, "What she wanted to tell him" she told him that she was four week pregnant when she left Roswell Twenty Years ago and that he has a daughter name Jessica. 


	7. Jesse froze

Jesse froze; he did not know what to think. He had a twenty year old daughter. His wife Rebecca asked hi why he looked so pale and he told her that he had a twenty year old daughter. Diane asked him what? Isabel has a child? Jesse told her yes. Isabel asked him if he was alright. Jesse told her that he wanted to speak to his daughter, and Isabel told him that she did not think it was a good idea to talk right now. Kyle and the rest of the group agreed with Isabel. Jesse asked her if he was on speaker. She said yes. In the background every one could here their parents asking each other if everyone else had kids and if so how old and what are there names. Jesse was still on speaker phone and after Isabel denied him to talk to his child he stormed out of the diner. Isabel left the living room and went outside to get some fresh air.  
  
Jessica was mad at her mother. Ever since she could remember her mother told her when it was safe for them to one day be able to talk to their families she would have the chance to talk to her father. She loved Kyle and looked up to him like a father, but he was not her real father and all she ever wanted from the man Jesse was to hear the words I LOVE YOU. Know she would never get the chance b/c her mother was being stubborn. B/C she was so mad and she was screaming in her head, Isabel and the other adults felt her rage, and screamed. Isabel came running into the house and toward the basement Door and so wasn't every one else. Max told every one to hang on a minute. The parents were still screaming in the phone. Jessica coming to the top of the stairs and blew the door open. She stopped, she was surprised at what she had done and so wasn't everyone else. Isabel asked her why she was so angry. Just as every one was listing to their kids Jim ran out to get Jesse. He told him if he ever wanted to hear what his daughter sounded like that he better come back in the diner. So he did, and when he come over to the phone he could hear all six of them talking and then he heard Isabel say Jessica's name and he heard her response. She told Isabel that she hated her and everyone wanted to know why? She told her mother and everyone else that they had lied to them, and by that time all of the children were up from that basement. Everyone was standing around the phone; they had forgotten that it was still on.  
Kyle, said "come here son," Yeah Dad Jim said. Jim (the Jim in Roswell was shocked that he had a grandson) Tell me what your sister is so angry about? Jim told everyone that they had been listening to them on the phone in the basement. They all froze, what did you say Jim, Max asked, Alexis told max that they just wanted to hear what their grandparents sounded like. 


End file.
